Storing computerized data (coded or uncoded--uncoded is also termed image, graphics or raster data) in peripheral devices and subsystems has become an important cost consideration in modern day information processing systems. Further, the immensity of the storage capacity available in information processing systems has reached staggering levels. The current way of managing the peripheral storage of data is fast becoming unsatisfactory because of the costs involved and difficulty in managing the data storage space, providing performance (rapid access to data storage spaces or areas) as well as placing the burden on application programmers to effectively utilize such immense peripheral data storage capacity. It is desired to insulate the application programmers from the current requirement that their respective programs must have some information about the physical parameters of the peripheral data storage. It is desired to provide a completely logical control wherein the application programmers need only concern their programming with data sets, data bases, and the like as such items best serve the application program. Such data set considerations can include a broad indication of desired performance, indications of size, need for availability and reliability levels, and the like. All factors concerning space management, performance management, availability management and device install management of the peripheral subsystems should not be noticeable to the user programmer involved with application programs. To date, this has not been the situation.